


初拥（夜）

by keanaaaaaa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanaaaaaa/pseuds/keanaaaaaa
Summary: 我不拥有他们。
Relationships: Thranduil/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 4





	初拥（夜）

**Author's Note:**

> 我不拥有他们。

身为最年轻的伯爵，莱戈拉斯也知道他现在的行为非常不符合他的身份，但是他没办法克制自己， 因为 他实在是太想知道 ，那 多卫宁庄园的红葡萄酒究竟有什么魅力，能够让他的父亲从不厌倦 。

哦，好吧，说实话，其实是小吸血鬼吃醋了，吃红葡萄酒的醋，这听起来很荒谬，好好的一个上位吸血鬼干嘛去吃没有生命的红葡萄酒的醋呢，这缘由还得往一个星期前追溯，自从瑟兰迪尔吻过他可爱的儿子之后，两人之间就再没有过什么亲密接触，就连碰面的次数都没有瑟兰迪尔摸红酒杯的次数多。

这分明就是在躲避，莱戈拉斯气的都快像个风筝似的飘起来了，瑟兰迪尔也装作没看见，每次被抓着质问总是有一堆冠冕堂皇的借口 搪塞过去，年轻的伯爵纵是再长十个嘴在辩论这方面还是说不过比他多活了千年的老家伙。

忿忿不平的又开了瓶红酒猛地灌下去， 市价五百多美金一瓶好酒在莱戈拉斯眼里和五毛钱一杯的凉白开没什么区别，如果让瑟兰迪尔知道他的宝贝儿子这么暴殄天物，莱戈拉斯一定会立刻实现他这一周以来的夙愿 ——和他的父亲亲密接触，当然了，是 小吸血鬼的臀部和第三代吸血鬼的手掌 ， 没错，就是俗称打屁股的那种亲密接触。

————————————半个小时后————————————

莱戈拉斯一手提着大半瓶红酒，一手扶着墙，半摇半晃的从酒窖里爬出来，也没有什么目的地，只是在屋子里四处游荡，像个没睡醒的幽灵，期间不知道被散乱在地的杂物绊倒多少次，红酒也洒得只剩一小瓶底，但小吸血鬼还是不放弃在自己的领地巡逻——偶遇他的父亲。

提着一袋子 正价的蔬菜水果回来的吸血鬼一进门就闻着他最熟悉的红酒味儿，立刻皱起了眉，酒味儿这么浓，绝对不是什么好事儿，瑟兰迪尔大步在房里寻找本该在他回来时候就蹿出来迎接的 爱子。

“砰 ！ ”，正从拐角绕出来的青年被高出他半头的父亲 撞了个正着，本就醉的双腿直打颤的小吸血鬼干脆被撞得翻了个跟头，瑟兰迪尔又气又心疼的把喝得脸色红润的跟正常人类似的小家伙捞起来，像是夹公文包一样夹起来，往床上一扔，转身准备去门口把刚才慌乱扔下的菜拿回厨房稍微像样的给醉成一摊水的莱戈拉斯好好做一顿。

年轻的伯爵此时是一点形象也没有，活像个八爪鱼似的缠在他父亲身上，瑟兰迪尔用力去拽 也没把熊孩子的手扯下来，只得妥协的坐在床边，莱戈拉斯满足的用鼻尖在年长的吸血鬼脖颈边磨蹭，如同一只正在撒娇的家猫。

宽厚的手掌在青年头上来回摩挲，瑟兰迪尔把放松下来的伯爵安顿进柔软的羽绒被里，俯身在白净的额头上点了个吻，“莱戈拉斯，你喝醉了，睡一会儿吧。”如同塞壬的歌声般勾魂的嗓音让小吸血鬼没有办法去反抗，青年渐渐闭上眼睛， 坠入沉梦。

然而当瑟兰迪尔刚从床边起身，莱戈拉斯也立刻跟着坐起来，手迅速的抓着他父亲的衣角，一脸委屈的仰头盯着高大又年长的吸血鬼，瑟兰迪尔觉得自己有必要说些什么，可是他的嘴唇刚一蠕动，小吸血鬼就像是被按了开关，闸门泄水般的哭了起来。

一边哭还一边说着，“我，我…就知道， Ada ，你……不、不喜欢我了…”哭得上气不接下气，身子颤得像是寒风中的树叶，莱戈拉斯也没把拽着他父亲的手松开。

莱戈拉斯不知道为什么，明明他身上都沾了他父亲最喜欢，也从来喝不厌的红酒的味道，那高贵的辛达吸血鬼还是要离开他，小吸血鬼本来就不怎么能想明白这种事的脑子，被酒精一搅合更是什么也分不清。

年轻的吸血鬼 只知道如果他的父亲要离开他的话，他的心就会不能控制的疼起来，很剧烈的疼，疼的他 只能 放肆的哭出来，显然现在他就是这么做的。

瑟兰迪尔第一次感到手足无措， 他不知道该怎么去哄哭泣的小孩子，只能一边擦去不停掉下来的泪珠，一边用诱哄的语气不停的说着“最喜欢我可爱的绿叶了。”安慰了大概有十分钟，小吸血鬼才安静下来。

“最…最喜欢，莱戈拉斯了是吗？父亲大人？”年轻的伯爵努力的吸着鼻子，把眼泪都倒回身体里，可话音里还是 带 着哭腔， 让努力挺起胸膛装出来的气势都散成三月桃花雨，软得撩人。

张开手臂把挠着人心尖却毫无自觉的青年环进怀里，“你在质疑你的父亲吗？我可爱的绿叶。”瑟兰迪尔没有正面回答莱戈拉斯的问题，而是用稍显严肃的语气反诘已经停止哭泣的小吸血鬼。

“不，不，我…我没有……”莱戈拉斯拼命摇着头，认真的否定，紧张又慌乱，他怎么可能会去质疑他的父亲？除非他不是莱戈拉斯了，看着还板着脸的男人，年轻的伯爵又急得要从眼里冒出水来。

瑟兰迪尔当然也是见好就收，他可不想一天之内看见他的爱子连续难过的皱起鼻子哭两回，“我相信你并不会质疑你的父亲， My son ，你能告诉我你觉得我并不爱你了的原因吗？”似乎是怕把青年惊成小蝙蝠吓跑了，瑟兰迪尔的声音又降得更温柔了一点，像是哼唱的摇篮曲。

莱戈拉斯低着头，十指绞在一起，即使喝了酒之后小吸血鬼还是懂得害羞的，但自尊心和不想放开他父亲的心情放在天平上称量，很快就出了结果，“因为……因为您自从那天的亲吻之后，就，就再也没碰过我…亚纹说，如果连肢体都不愿意接触那么一定是被讨厌了……所以，所以……”

年轻的伯爵像个鸵鸟似的把头埋在 双膝之间，“我想，我身上也有红葡萄酒的味道的话……或许，就能让父亲您有那么一点想，想碰碰我了…”语无伦次的说完，青年的耳朵尖也立刻烧红了。

不是有一点想，而是恨不得拆吃入腹的想，瑟兰迪尔无奈的苦笑着，自己引以为傲的自持力可是要毁在这天真的小吸血鬼手里了，“ My little leaf ，我给了你一周的时间来远离我，但是你没有，所以说， my love ，你已经做好准备了，是吗？”牙齿在青年的脖颈上厮摩，舌尖偶尔探出留下 一道道水痕。

“嗯呜……父，父亲、大人，什么准备？”莱戈拉斯满脑子疑惑，但混沌的头脑让他仅能挑出一个问题。“和喜欢的人，做喜欢的事的准备。”一呼一吸喷出的气息铺撒在青年的颈窝，痒得小吸血鬼直往边上躲闪。“当然，早就准备好了。”亮闪闪的眼睛里写满了期待， 瑟兰迪尔突然觉得有些愧疚。

但是眼神瞥见地上的酒迹和鼻尖残留的莱戈拉斯身上的酒气，瑟兰迪尔那点愧疚立刻烟消云散，心里只想着该怎么好好惩罚这个熊孩子 ，钳着青年的腰窝把莱戈拉斯提成个拱形，狠劲一拽就把本来就弄的歪歪扭扭的裤子扯了下来，小吸血鬼一时被吓愣住，连伸手去遮掩私处都忘了去做。

“父亲大人？做，做什么？”惊慌失措的小家伙被吓的又往柔软的大床里缩了一公分，虽然这点距离并不能改变现状。“爱。”瑟兰迪尔简短的回答了莱戈拉斯的疑问，不过这种简短的回答却只让本就混沌的头脑立刻当机。

瑟兰迪尔毫不费力的撬开本就微张的艳唇，把自己的舌头推进去 攻城略地，从舔舐贝齿到搜刮上颚，然后再和柔软的舌头纠缠，像是两只蚌在角斗，激烈缠绵。

等年长的吸血鬼从被啃咬得略微红肿的唇上离开时，莱戈拉斯只剩了大口粗喘的力气，力气是被吻没了，可欲望却被挑了起来，灼热的小家伙隔着羽绒被顶着他父亲的侧腹，“我，我不是故意的！”青年立刻把身子缩起来，羞愧得恨不能立刻变成蝙蝠飞走。

“不要把自己藏起来，我希望看着你，我的儿子。”大概塞壬当初就是用如此美妙的声音诱惑着船员的吧，莱戈拉斯不知道为什么脑中突然闪出这么个想法，或许是因为他没有一点犹豫的就顺从瑟兰迪尔的低语，从被子的掩护下移了出来。

颤颤巍巍挺翘的器物粉嫩的和他主人一样天真可爱，让人忍不住去爱抚，瑟兰迪尔单手握着柱体上下套弄，偶尔刻意挤压膨开的伞头，仅仅是普通的玩亵小吸血鬼就难耐的呻吟起来，“居然是第一次吗？我可爱的小绿叶。”似乎是语气里调笑的意味太过严重，莱戈拉斯居然对着他的父亲撒了谎，“不，不是第一次，之前已经做过很多次了。”

虽然明知道他的儿子在撒谎，但是瑟兰迪尔脸色还是沉了下去， “哦？很多次？那么并不像对待第一次那样温柔也没关系对吧？莱戈拉斯。”年轻的伯爵听到他的父亲叫着自己的全名，他的父亲只有在生气的时候才会这么叫他，莱戈拉斯立刻紧张的绷起身子，像把蓄势待发的弓。

修剪圆润的指甲在脆弱的马眼上用力的按了下去，又立刻弹开，换上带有薄茧的部位摩擦着铃口，食指绕着圈在伞头边缘的软沟旁敲击 ，剩下像拨弦似的有些用力的环着茎柱，上下玩弄。

百年自慰次数加起来还不如一个青春期少年的小吸血鬼被刺激得颤个不停，从未体会过的快感成了变相的折磨， 生理盐水在眼眶里转了好几圈最后还是被地心引力吸了下来 。

瑟兰迪尔停下手上的动作，凑近被眼泪淹没的脸，小心的用舌尖把带着咸味儿的水卷进口里，莱戈拉斯被这突如其来的温柔惊的呆成一块木头，眼睛也瞪得和两个玻璃球似的，好一会儿才缓过神来，结结巴巴的叫喊：“父父父父父亲大人！！！！！！！”

“怎么了？” 年长的吸血鬼一脸慈父的模样很是无辜的歪着头看他因为酒精也因为害羞而涨红了脸的爱子，“我，我，我那个、脸……脏。”嘴部肌肉僵硬得让莱戈拉斯一句完整的话都说不利索， 急得手脚并用的乱比划起来。

“脏？还有哪里脏？父亲大人帮你一起舔干净。”瑟兰迪尔刻意压低了嗓音显得更加诱惑，莱戈拉斯就像听到吹笛子的少年的笛声，心甘情愿的跟随在他父亲身后走入深渊，“全，全部，都…都想被，舔、舔干净。”

瑟兰迪尔抓住小吸血鬼的手引导他去抚摸自己汁液四溢的粉嫩幼茎，然后低下头去舔咬 青年左胸口的茱萸，牙齿轻柔的在上面刻印，舌苔或轻或重没有规律的在被玩弄的略显红肿的乳粒上碾压，偶尔又用两瓣唇把乳晕也一起包裹然后吮吸，莱戈拉斯本就一直紧绷在临界边缘的身体现在就像被加了最后一根稻草的骆驼，崩溃倾塌。

积累许久的白浊和广场上整点而出的喷泉一样连连射出，虽然大多数都直接沾在他父亲还穿戴整齐的衣衫上，化成没什么艺术感的涂鸦，但还是有一些因为重力又落回到已经进入贤者时间的小吸血鬼身上，单薄的腹肌添上雪白的霜花，说不上多么色情但是足够让他的父亲灼尽理智。

年长的吸血鬼垂下他高贵的头颅，金发在莱戈拉斯侧腹来回滑动，带来一阵酥痒，瑟兰迪尔沿着精液留下一个个自己宣誓主权的痕迹， “味道清淡，当做开胃菜的话，很美味。”品尝过爱子的味道，第三代吸血鬼很是中肯的给出了评价。

看着再被调戏就真的可能装一辈子鸵鸟的小家伙，瑟兰迪尔放弃了语言攻势，毕竟以后的时间还有很多，他并不急这一时，想至此，密林曾经的王心情愉悦的在疲软的小家伙顶端落下一个缠溺情欲的深吻。

一个接一个，比六月梅雨还急促撩人，从铃口到柱身，从会阴到花穴，当然瑟兰迪尔并不会忽略那两颗柔软的小球，特意用舌苔去卷小巧的囊袋背面的光滑之处，唾液混着之前残留的透明前列腺液被舌头拍的啧啧直响。

小吸血鬼被快感侵袭得只会低吟浅鸣的呻吟，身体挺得像是尾脱水的鱼， 从下体传来的如同海浪一般不断冲刷的快感，对青年来说就像饮鸩止渴，并不能真正填满心里空旷的欲望。

镌刻在本能里的求欢驱使莱戈拉斯摇摆腰肢，摩擦着他父亲的下腹和那早就蓄势待发的硬物，“ Ada ……想，想要…哈……嗯”小吸血鬼黏腻的像小孩子撒娇般的声音，终是挠断了瑟兰迪尔脑海里作为最后防线的理智。

利索的褪去自己的裤子，露出挺翘肿胀的长物，水润漂亮的模样和他的主人很是相似，莱戈拉斯看得煞是羡慕，但这终究是羡慕不来的，他只能嫉妒的用自己小家伙去碰碰那圆滑的头部，算是打了个招呼。

本就被磨的没剩多少耐心的瑟兰迪尔总是自持力再好也受不住爱子有意无意的撩拨，干脆的扯过小吸血鬼的腿架在自己肩膀， 从没被碰触过的穴口，因为突然暴露在空气里，害怕的一张一合，更加令人想去爱怜这美丽的含苞待放的蔷薇。

灼热硬挺的长枪，没有预兆的横冲直撞，直接把花瓣的褶皱全部撑开碾平，莱戈拉斯觉得自己的五脏六腑要么被撞的七零八落，要么就是被熨平开来， 疼痛太过剧烈，小吸血鬼还来不及大喊就被跟着而来的大开大合撞得晕头转向，声音也像坐过山车似的在房间里乱窜。

瑟兰迪尔把又一次疼哭的小家伙从床上抱起来，催眠曲一般的浅吻错落有致的在莱戈拉斯额颊、眉眼、唇颈上散布，虽然是有点迟了但好歹是把小吸血鬼的注意力从交合的疼痛中拽了出来。

“ I ’ m sorry. ”从来都高高在上的吸血鬼真诚的在哭泣的青年耳边道歉，莱戈拉斯突然觉得自己似乎是赚了，主动而略有点调皮的咬着他父亲的下唇，“ Ada ……”

下一秒莱戈拉斯就后悔了，因为他发现他父亲的道歉并没有他想的那么真诚，“啊啊、嗯…不，不，快哈…停啊啊哈、慢，慢……嗯 嗯…啊……”别说是声音，就连小吸血鬼都要被这突然发动的打桩机撞散架了。

长枪被内壁缠绕的越来越热，似乎都要起了火星，只是可惜在外面的两颗小球不能进来体会这比热带沼泽还要泥泞粘人的好地方，可怜的小球只能泄愤似的用力拍打细嫩的臀瓣，直到打出点常人的血色。

高昂的枪尖时不时摩擦过内里最脆弱的软肉，然后肠壁就像被电流刺穿一般猛烈的收缩，瑟兰迪尔被这下意识的禁锢爽的也长叹出声，看着小吸血鬼不寻常的反应，恶劣的总是让自己的大家伙绕过最有感觉的部分，只在周围打转。

尝过飘忽升天的快感，食髓知味的身躯自主的屈起腿，攀上男人的腰，主动的索求， 双手也交叠起来勾着他父亲的脖颈，想要更多的亲密接触。

瑟兰迪尔很乐意满足他独子的所有愿望，每一次都精准的插进柔软脆弱而敏感的欢乐之地，然后又完全抽身而出，只余下膨开的伞头，而后再如推射器般注入，每一次撞击都能看见蜜谷堆起好像海浪拍在沙滩时泛出的白沫，和充血外翻的殷红嫩肉相互映衬，艳色迷人。

小吸血鬼已经哭的眼泪的干涸在脸上，连叫喊也是虚虚的 像落雪似的没什么气力，现在唯一还精神奕奕就是坚挺在密林从中不停吐露蜜汁的小家伙，莱戈拉斯在内心无比的期望他的父亲能注意到这不知廉耻的小家伙，并给他一点爱抚，让他痛快的从磨人的禁锢里解放出来。

瑟兰迪尔确实注意到了可怜的小家伙，并且也如莱戈拉斯所期望的那样，伸出了手，但可惜并不是援助之手，恶劣的父亲用拇指堵住里发泄口，顺便还调动其余的四指在战栗不停的玉茎上跳舞，莱戈拉斯被这欲望折磨的快要窒息，可他的父亲还是不肯放过他。

恶魔不断在青年耳边低语，诱惑，比人鱼的竖琴还要美妙的声音让青年无法抵挡，他只能沉沦，也甘之如饴。

年长的吸血鬼可不想让他的宝贝儿子仅此一次就留下什么心理阴影，猛烈的抽插几十回便放开了堵住出口的手，跟着那激昂的喷泉，把自己的岩浆也尽数浇灌进了莱戈拉斯身体里， 瑟兰迪尔实在是太久没发泄了，即使自己的大家伙还在花穴里呆着，浓稠的白浊还是涓涓而流，从一缩一张的小口里淌出来，像是条漂亮的溪。

瑟兰迪尔吻了吻昏睡过去的爱子的额头，“ I ’ ll always with you ， my love. ”

善后工作是从未有过的麻烦，但是瑟兰迪尔却没有抱怨，毕竟用这点小事换他的独子的主动，他可一点也不觉得吃亏。

至于日后莱戈拉斯看着红葡萄酒越来越不顺眼而瑟兰迪尔看着红葡萄酒越来越顺眼，亚纹找到了新的写作素材之类的事情，那就不属于今天的这个故事了，我们暂且不表。


End file.
